


Shy Cousin Vi

by IllCraft



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Initially dubious consent, Kinky, Workplace Sex, workplace sillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllCraft/pseuds/IllCraft
Summary: Sterling Archer’s cousin, on his mother’s side, pays ISIS a visit and she couldn’t have picked a worse day to stop by.  The office is crawling with ODIN agents and the snarky ISIS team won’t be any less of an obstacle.  However, there’s one man, in particular, that seems to cause the bulk of Vi’s problems; Barry Dylan.
Relationships: Barry/OC
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, if you’re a fan of Barry Dylan and his cringey self, then this one’s for you. If you’re a fan of kinky smut... also for you. This fic takes place during the early days of the Archer series and is based suuuuuper loosely on the episode “A Going Concern”. Barry isn’t a cyborg yet, he’s just an asshole working for ODIN. Enjoy^-^

The work day had only just begun, and already there was an unusual buzz flitting about the office floor. Normally, the ISIS crew was either too hung over or just plain dog tired to do little more than grumble before 10:30 am. Today was different, however. Today, news of ODIN’s arrival was making the rounds through different circles… all of which were spurred by either Pam or Ray.

“Yeah, they’re coming in this afternoon,” Ray percolated. He bubbled over with joy as he passed along the rumor to Lana. If there was one thing Ray loved, it was drama.

Of course, this wasn’t the type of news Lana wanted to hear at 9:05 in the morning. “What? Guhhhhh.” She heaved a sigh and recoiled at the mention of ODIN. “Why are they coming here?” she whined.

“Some deal, I think. Between Len Trexler and Ms. Archer.” Ray looked at Lana with a devilish grin, “and you know what that means…”

Lana was stubborn and refused to recognize the obvious. “No, Ray, I don’t.” Per usual, her patience was wearing thin.

“Barry Dylan.” Ray watched as Lana’s face fell, knowing full well that he’d just messed up her whole day. “Don’t you and Barry have like… a thing?”

The next words out of the woman’s mouth were going to be scorching hot with fire, but she never got the chance to respond. Instead, Sterling Archer butted into the conversation. He didn’t care what they were talking about . He had his own agenda to to discuss. “Stop talking, and listen.” Clearly he was in one of his moods. Lana arched a brow and glared, but waited for him to continue. “My cousin is coming into town. She might already be here, and she’s stopping by headquarters.”

“So? Who cares?” Lana asked, her tone signaling that she was annoyed by not only the interruption, but also his presence.

“I care, Lana! I haven’t seen her since… I wanna say like, high school. She’s super weird, and we never got along.” Archer was clearly dismayed by the transpiring events. “She was the pudgy, quiet, always mad at you, super weird, type of girl. And I have a feeling she’s only spiraled since then.”

“What? You think she’s like a 600 lb shut in or something? Why would she make the effort to come all the way out here then?” Ray spoke in typical devil’s advocate fashion, but secretly hoped this visit was leading toward a train wreck. He couldn’t get enough drama, and this was just going to be gravy for him.

The day wore on with a palpable sense of tizzy until the first wave of chaos stepped through the elevator doors. Len Trexler and Barry Dylan, flanked by 4, all black wearing agents, strode into the room like they owned it. By this point, news had leaked that this meeting was an attempt to sell ISIS out to ODIN. Naturally, the atmosphere was tense. As the lead man, Len, made a beeline for Mallory’s office, Barry lingered out on the floor and claimed a vacant desk as his own. He was dressed as sharp as ever, wearing a black suit and tie .

The blonde man reclined coolly in his newly acquired office chair and kicked both his feet up on the desk before him. He pulled a magazine out of seemingly thin air and flipped through the pages absentmindedly. He wasn’t looking to catch up on any reading, however, he just wanted to look like he was busy in case any of the Archer’s felt like bothering him. It wasn’t long, however, before he laid eyes on one of his favorite sexual conquests. “Hey Lana,” he cooed while craning his neck to meet her gaze. “Sorry we missed each other for lunch, but… maybe I could have you as desert?”

Once again, Lana’s temper flared, “what?” Her tone was flat, but still dripping with venom.

Her inflection told Barry everything he needed to know. She wasn’t in the mood. C’est la vie, but that was ok. They would get plenty of time together once ODIN was in possession of their operation. Plus, he was confident that she would change her attitude once he was the one signing her paychecks. “Never mind. Doesn’t matter,” he chuckled inwardly while returning to his magazine.

On the opposite end of the building, Archer was busy finding it difficult to stay focused. He could either use his time wisely and devise a plan to sabotage the deal his mother was in the process of striking, or he could consolidate his efforts toward dealing with this cousin situation of his, but he couldn’t do both. He wouldn’t outwardly admit it to anyone, but he was embarrassed of Vilai. She was so painfully quiet and awkward… and just so damned weird. Granted, the last time he saw her she was like… eight or nine, but still, that amount of social anxiety is something you don’t grow out of. It would be bad if it was just the ISIS team dogging her for being off, but ODIN would absolutely destroy her, and him by association.

Sterling’s thoughts began to spiral with all the worst case scenarios when his phone sounded, pulling him back from the vortex he’d fallen victim to. It was Vi. She was downstairs and asking for him to send down the elevator.

He was still on the phone when he made his way back out onto the floor for everyone to hear. “Right, but can’t you… can’t you come back another day? Even…. Uh-huh…. Ok, but… even tomorrow would be better… yeah, I’m sorry too. I’ll send it down.” The unmistakable sound of defeat rang true in the man’s voice.

Barry, being a naturally observant kind of guy, could see the tremendously pained expression written on his nemesis’s face. He looked on as Archer hung up the phone and trudged toward the elevator. Before he had the chance to ask some level of snarky question, Pam called out from her office. “Was that her?! Is she here?”

With a sigh, Archer acknowledged that his cousin had, in fact, arrived and was waiting downstairs for the elevator. Pam couldn’t have been more excited. “You guys,” she began to announce, “Archer’s big, weird cousin is here!”

It was like the circus was in town. Cheryl began clapping her hands and squealing with glee while Ray stood at attention with the biggest grin he could muster. Even Lana sauntered over to see the show. Cyril and Kreiger weren’t going to miss anything, so they made their way over as well. It seemed like everyone was gearing up for something glorious. Barry looked on as his henchmen snickered along side everyone else. Now, he recognized that, at times, he could be labeled as a misogynist steeped in narcissism. Hell, he wouldn’t even argue if someone labeled him as a masochist, but he held tight to whatever was left to his moral compass, and one thing Barry couldn’t tolerate was body shaming. Something about belittling a person over something they had no power over just never felt right to him. So he opted to sit quietly and watch the calamity unfold. Maybe, if things got too far out of hand he would jump out into the crossfire, but he’d have to wait and see… she was an Archer, after all.

The elevator rose up to meet them, with Sterling holding his breath all the while. All eyes were fixed on the doors as they parted to reveal the young Ms. Vi Archer.

“Holy shit!” Pam exclaimed with shock, “I thought you said she was like… 600 lbs. The hell is this?!”

Cyril, who had remained relatively quiet up until now, finally broke his silence, “She’s gorgeous.” He was right. Vilai was stunning. She was beyond comparison. With long black hair and the piercing blue eyes of a true Archer, she was a force to be reckoned with. Her body was tight and athletic and she boasted a behind and chest that could bring any straight man to his knees.

She stepped out of the elevator and surveyed her surroundings. “Ummm…” she began timidly while rubbing the back of her neck, “why is everyone staring at me?” She inched her way further into the room and waited for an answer. This was exceptionally daunting for a girl like Vi. She suffered from social anxiety ever since she was young, and this was a lot to take in. A sprawling room filled with unfamiliar faces just gawking at her was absolute nightmare fuel.

At long last, Sterling beckoned her over, “Wow, Vilai! It’s been forever.” There was an element of pure shock in his voice, though the girl couldn’t figure out why for the life of her.

A broad grin grew on the Vilai’s face once she recognized her cousin. “It has!” She chirped before running over to him. “Look at you, you’re all grown up.” Her smile was genuine and inviting, and unbeknownst to her, it had caught the eye of someone other than her cousin.

“I guess I am,” Archer laughed nervously, “But look at you, talking about grown up. How old are you now?”

“I’m still 10 years behind you.” Vilai nervously tucked some of her thick black hair behind her ear and continued on, “Hey, I’m sorry I dropped by like this. Auntie said she needed to talk with me… in person, and this is the only day I can do it.”

This was it. This was Barry’s in. He strode over to her and casually inserted himself, “sorry, Sweet Pea. Your talk with your Auntie is going to have to wait until our negotiations are done.” His voice was some sort of strange mixture of kindness wrapped in patronization that Vi had never encountered before. She wasn’t sure why, but it sent a weird shiver down her spine.

“Oh, sure. I can wait, I guess,” she exclaimed bashfully while looking down at her feet. 

By this point, Archer was staring knives into his rival, but Barry paid him no mind and continued on. “Awe, hey, don’t be so shy. I’m not that bad.” Vi pulled herself together to look up and accidentally found herself caught in his gaze. His eyes were a hazel window into something she didn’t understand. They managed to be cold and calculating and insanely expressive all at once. Her cheeks grew flushed and her lips parted just slightly as she remained trapped. Paralyzed.

After what felt like an eternity, Lana came to her rescue, “Knock it off, Barry. You’ve got her shaking.” Lana turned her attention to Vi, “Hey, let’s head into the break room, yeah? Get you a nice cup of coffee or something?” The fear struck girl shook her head in agreement and followed her liberator into the next room, leaving Barry alone with Archer.

“Don’t you dare,” Sterling growled, while narrowing his eyes down to slits.

This was a win-win situation for the blonde agent. If he played his cards right, he could fuck one Archer while fucking another over at the same time. “I think she likes it,” he stated almost too innocently.

“What?” Archer sighed through exasperation.

Barry leaned in and produced a wicked smile, “Getting dominated by me.”

Meanwhile, in the break room, the two girls were busy looking for supplies to make a fresh pot of coffee. “So listen,” Lana started, while scrounging around the pantry for some coffee grounds, “Don’t let Barry get to you. He’s handsome, but he’s pretty much a giant douche.”

Vi drew circles on the counter with her index finger while parsing out the recent events in her mind. “He’s pretty intimidating,” she offered up, while thinking about his hazel green eyes.

“And you’d be best to steer clear of him. He and your cousin have this thing… like a rivalry. No, it’s exactly a rivalry. They don’t like each other much… at all, really, and that puts a giant bullseye on your back.” Lana paused, getting frustrated by her fruitless search, “Shit. I think we’re out of coffee up here.”

“Oh, that’s alright. It’s really no big deal.” The young woman had been looking forward to some liquid energy after her long flight, but she was kind and accommodating and didn’t want to put anyone out.

“No, you know what? I bet we’ve got tons of the stuff in food storage downstairs. Are you OK to wait here by yourself while I get it?” Lana wasn’t sure why, but she felt protective over Vi, and didn’t want her feeling uncomfortable during her visit.

Vilai smiled, “oh yeah, that’d be great. I can keep busy by washing this gnarly coffee pot.” The pair chuckled and Lana took her leave. Vi set to work, distracting herself with manual labor, which is something she tended to do when she felt uncomfortable. She scrubbed away feverishly, placing 100% of her attention on the coffee pot and 0% on her surroundings. This, as it would turn out, would be a mistake on her part.

Unbeknownst to the young girl, Barry’s interest in her had only grown since their encounter earlier. He had kept an eye on the entrance to the break room, and couldn’t believe his luck when he saw Lana leave Vilai on her lonesome. So, without hesitation, he smoothly made his way over. It wasn’t long before he set eyes on Vi working away at the sink with her back to him. He strolled up directly behind the oblivious girl and spoke to her in a low voice, “They put you to work already?”

Startled, Vilai dropped the pot back into the sink and jumped, accidentally bumping back into the man. When she looked up and saw Barry looming over her, she quietly gasped. As the initial shock subsided, Vi tried desperately to compose herself. “H-hello again.” She stuttered, her voice barely audible. “Can I help you with something?”

Barry chuckled softly as he lowered himself down to her level to whisper in her ear, “I bet I can get you off right here at the sink. Would you like that, hmmm?” He was wasting no time in making his intentions known. He was only here for a day, after all.

Vi was at a loss for words. Was this really happening? There she was, pressed up against the counter, with her back to some man she’d just met, as he ran his hand up her skirt and and between her legs from behind. Barry rubbed his index and middle fingers over the warmth of her pussy. Her panties were the only thing keeping him from her now. Vilai’s knees buckled slightly while a sheepish moan rose up from her throat. The overpowering man started nipping and sucking on the crook of her neck while he spoke directly into her ear, “Yeah. You like that?”

His prey bobbed her head up and down and pushed out a meek, “Yes.” She wasn’t sure why, but it was true. This was incredible. Maybe it was because Lana could be back at any moment, or maybe it was because she liked letting him take control. Whatever the reason, she wanted more. With his free hand he groped at her chest over her shirt, not unlike like an excited school boy. However, it was what he was doing between her legs that really mattered. With skill, he pushed her panties to one side and swept his fingers over her slick opening. Vi shuddered into him as he teased her clit and started to plunge his fingers deep inside her at a steady clip. At times, she would let out a soft mewl while wriggling around in his grasp, and it absolutely drove the man wild. He began grinding into her. If he could, he would’ve banged her out on the counter right there. Instead, he spun her partially around and engulfed her in a heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth and trembled as he possessively bit her bottom lip. All the while, he never let up his onslaught on her, now drenched, honey pot. She was getting close, and Barry could tell. Her breathing was starting to grow more ragged and her hips began to buck. To be completely honest, Barry couldn’t believe he was getting away with this… and just like that, he was caught.

Lana had returned with two selections of coffee for Vi to choose from when she was met with the exact thing she was afraid of. There it was, plain as day… Barry molesting and finger banging the bejesus out of her sweet and innocent new acquaintance. “Get the hell off her!” she bellowed, while racing toward the pair. The towering man let go and stepped back before the young girl had the chance to make it to completion. Lana was so mad, she was seeing red, “what, the ever loving fuck, is wrong with you?!” She cocked her arm back, readying herself to deliver a blow squarely into Barry’s jaw when Vilai finally piped up.

“Wait, don’t!” She yelped, giving Lana pause. “It’s not what you think,” she continued, “I liked it.” With the last of her courage drained from her, she once again looked down at her feet with embarrassment.

For a moment, Lana couldn’t believe her ears. There was just no way. She may have only just met Vilai, but she was a good judge of character, and those two did not match.

The rest of the day went by with little to no incident. Vilai finally got the chance to speak to her aunt and the ODIN/ISIS deal fell through before the plans even had the chance to hit the drawing table. It seemed like everything had worked out for everyone on team Archer. Everyone accept their honorary member, Vilai. She was stuck dealing with a serious sense of sexual frustration. She meandered around the main floor, trying desperately to forget her earlier encounter, but she just couldn’t.

It seemed that Barry was facing the same difficulties she was, because a half hour before the end of the day, he walked up to her, stared her dead in the face and handed her a slip of paper. “I’m here for one night,” he practically growled, and then headed off to meet up with his boss. The paper had a room number and the name “The Langham” scrawled hastily in blue ink. It had to be his hotel. In no time at all, Vi came to the decision that this would be where she spent the night.


	2. The Langham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just jump into it, k?

That night Vi sat at the edge of her bed in her hotel room fiddling with the paper Mr. Dylan had slipped her. It was difficult for a timid girl like herself to work up the courage to meet with a near complete stranger for casual sex. She’d never done something like this before. This man intimidated her so fully that she was on the verge of talking herself out of it completely… but just as she moved to rip up that piece of paper, she remember the way he made her feel back in the break room.

How much she enjoyed giving up control to him. How exciting it felt to have someone like him paying attention to her, and how his body felt pressed up against hers. She began to blush simply at the thought of their encounter. “Fuck it,” she spat resolutely. “If every other person in the world can do something like this, why can’t I?” With new enthusiasm, she made up her mind, and she set her course of action accordingly. So, after a quick shower and blow dry, she was out the door before the clock struck eight. 

During the entirety of her Uber ride to The Langham, Vi attempted to fight off the nervous chatter that swirled about in her mind. She couldn’t help having these anxious thoughts, the poor thing was prone to having them all throughout her life. “What if I’m too early? What if he’s changed his mind? Maybe this was just a joke to see if I’m a sucker. What if he decides I’m ugly? What if he thinks my body is gross?” The merciless thoughts went on like this until she was pulled up at the front entrance of a very, very ritzy hotel. She payed and rated her driver and shakily stepped out onto the street. This was just one more level of intimidation she didn’t need.

In an attempt to divine some courage she straightened her skirt and shirt and tucked her hair behind her ears to mimic confidence. She looked up toward the door, drew in a sharp breath and began marching forward, placing one foot in front of the other while trying her best to concentrate on nothing else but the rhythm of her heels on the pavement. A gentleman held the door for her, and as she stepped into the lobby all heads turned to face her. She hated how this happened most everywhere she went. To her, it felt like everyone knew that she didn’t belong. She never once arrived at the possibility that it was because she was so stunning. Her low self esteem would never allow that.

As she walked, faking confidence as best she could, she glanced down at the room number Barry had scribbled out for her, “Room 302”. The young woman picked up her pace and trotted over to catch the elevator. Once inside, it quickly became apparent that she recognized the face of the man she shared the space with. It was Mr. Dylan’s boss, Mr…. something. She couldn’t remember his name.

“Heeyyyy there!” He bellowed cheerfully, “I know you. You’re Vilai. Don’t tell me you’re staying here too!” He seemed nearly giddy as he pressed the button for the same floor that Vi was heading to.

A bashful smile crept up on her face as her mind raced with ways she could possibly answer his seemingly innocent question. “Oh… I, ummm… I’m just visiting someone.” Not iron clad, but it would have to do because the elevator had reached its destination.

As the pair stepped out, Len ribbed the girl playfully, “Oh yeah? Got yourself a lucky gentleman caller?” Even though he was teasing her, he could tell the girl had grown slightly unnerved by his remark.

“Haha, well… it was nice to see you,” she nervously sputtered as she walked away briskly, leaving Len Trexler in her dust.

With that awkward encounter behind her, Vi followed the door numbers until she spotted the one that lead to Barry. Instead of stopping, she coolly walked past it and turned a corner down the hall, deciding it would be best if she walked a loop first so Len wouldn’t realize she was meeting up with his employee. She made her way through the maze of hallways before returning to the corridor she was meant to be in. To her horror, she laid eyes on Mr. Trexler hanging out in the hallway. He was chatting it up with Barry outside his room.

“There she is!” The blonde agent called out with zeal. He waved her over. “I was wondering when you’d come back around!” The two men wore catlike grins as they chuckled between themselves.

“Just kill me now,” Vi thought to herself while stopping in her tracks. It was then that her overactive fight or flight mechanism kicked in, forcing her to assess her options as she saw them laid out before her. Then, without a word, she turned on her heels and began to walk in the opposite direction of the two men. It seemed her best choice was to cut and run.

“He-Hey! Where are you going?!” Barry called out while racing to catch up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and urged her to slow down. “You just got here. C’mon, have a drink and stay a while.” His words calmed her down as he guided her back to his room.

“You’re not sharing a room with your boss, are you?” Regardless of how quiet her voice might have been, the concern in her tone made itself clear.

Her new friend smiled warmly at her and swept a stray strand of hair from her face, “Ha! No, that would be weird. Len just swung by my room to tell me that the cute Archer girl was roaming around on our floor.” He paused and stared at her intensely, making her feel weird in her skin, “What happened? Had a hard time finding my room?”

What the hell was she supposed to say? “No… well… sure let’s go with that.” She sighed. He made her so uncomfortable.

“No, I know… you got made. So you figured you’d blow the mission instead of blowing Barry.” Vi couldn’t believe how accurate and ridiculous this guy was. Who talks about themselves in the third person? Once they were back at his door, Barry wrapped his arm around her and tucked her in close. The twosome bid Len adieu as they seamlessly entered room 302. Once the door was shut behind them, Vilai decided that it was a good thing she had come out after all.

With wide and curious eyes, she scanned her surroundings. The room was extraordinary. No. Calling it a room wouldn’t do this place justice. There was a sitting parlor and a kitchen, a study and, of course, a bedroom. “Christ, this place is unreal,” the girl commented while taking a few steps in.

Barry knew that meeting up like this was probably way outside of Vi’s comfort zone, so he’d prepared accordingly. He honestly didn’t think she was going to show, so this was a very pleasant surprise, to say the least. “Drink?” He asked while holding up a glass in the air like a question mark.

“Bourbon,” she replied without missing a beat.

“Whoa-ho-ho! Little Miss Archer isn’t messing around!” He teased. Before he got to pouring her drink, he beckoned her over, “You’re so shy,” he started, “you don’t have to stand all the way on the other side of the room, c’mere.”

It was true, Vi hadn’t realized she was doing it, but she was creating some serious distance between herself and this man. She had barely taken more than three steps into his room. She quietly laughed at herself and how awkward she was while making her way to Barry and the drinks. She watched as he   
poured her a neat glass of whiskey and slid it in her direction before splashing off some of his own. He raised his glass and made a small toast, “To finally meeting an Archer that I like.”

“To meeting new people and enjoying new experiences,” she added while clinking her glass up against his.

“Atta girl,” he simpered, while drawing a long sip. He watched over the rim as the young girl took in a liberal amount. This was great. He’d loosen her up a bit and then they’d fuck like rabbits. The perfect way to spend his night in New York.

By the time Vi had just about finished the generous glass of bourbon, conversation had become much more fluid and the twosome were beginning to flirt. “Seriously,” she began while sipping the last of her drink, “how freaking tall are you?” She giggled while measuring herself up against his chest. She left her hand on his pecs and took a step back to gauge how she stacked up to him.

Barry loved seeing her finally letting go around him. “I’m 6’2”… and you’re super tiny,” he joked.

“Oh man… are you kidding me? You’re a solid foot taller than I am! No wonder you’re so scary,” Vilai sported a broadening smile while looking up at him. After their exchange, however, there was a void in the conversation. He stared in a way that seemed menacing, and focused in on the girl he so desperately wanted to screw. Without saying another word, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen island.

“I’m scary, huh?” He asked with a darkening of his voice. Barry moved closer to the young woman and, with both hands, pulled her legs apart. He had a clear view of her panties from up her skirt and watched with great entertainment as Vilai’s face grew flushed.

He stood himself in between her spread legs and intently watched her face as he inched his hand up her thigh, much like the last time. He stopped short of her panty line and examined her expression. This girl looked perfectly terrified and excited. With big doe eyes and slightly parted, puffy lips. It was too much to resist. He moved in and kissed her. He wasn’t gentle. The kiss was rough and powerful. It communicated how completely he intended to own her.

Following the growing urges deep within her, Vi wrapped her legs around the man’s torso and wrapped her arms up over his broad shoulders. She ran her delicate fingers through his golden hair and fell deeper into his kiss. They pulled apart momentarily, to breath, and Barry took the opportunity to briefly speak, “want me to fuck you here?” His voice was nothing more than a growl.

Vilai composed herself enough to respond, “start out on the bed…” she scanned the space once more, “then we can move around.”

Barry chuckled as he picked her up to sling her over his shoulder, “I knew I liked you.” During the short trip back into the bedroom, he managed to find the time to, once again, slide his hand up Vi’s skirt. She squirmed at his touch. The blonde wasted no time in yanking off her panties. He stopped by the side of his bed and tentatively rubbed the crotch of her undergarment between his thumb and index finger. “Hmmm…” he smiled while examining the residue left behind while simultaneously dropping the girl onto the mattress. “You’re wet.” His grin turned mischievous as he showed her the proof left on his digits. Thin, silken strands of goo coated his thumb and pointer. He made show of how much he enjoyed sucking her dewy juices off his hand and watched his eagerly awaiting prey as she blushed an even deeper shade of red. She looked like a deer caught in some headlights; entirely stunned and resigned to relinquishing control to the forces that be.

After taking the time to examine his appetizing meal, Barry directed Vi to come to the edge of the bed. She crawled forward on her hands and knees and stopped directly in front of him. She started to mindlessly play with his tie, stroking it slowly and swapping glances between his belt buckle and his half lidded eyes. Both parties understood the innuendo. He’d held back long enough, any more and he was sure he’d explode.

So he moved in and began to absolutely devour her. Vilai laid on her back as he hovered above her on all fours. Between the feverish flurry of sloppy sucking and kissing the pair found a way to undress one another. Vi’s fingers flitted about, loosening his tie and undoing the many buttons on his dress shirt. She traced his collarbone with her lips and moved down the center line of his torso, paying special attention to the ridges and valleys of his sculpted abs. Barry fought off the growing urge to shove her face in his crotch to get her sucking. He wanted her fully naked first, so he stopped her from where she was heading and, instead, got down to work on her. 

He had her shirt off in no time, revealing a cute blue bra, perfectly fitted and embroidered with flowers. That was the next thing to go. Barry was like a whirlwind in the bedroom, and this was beginning to overwhelm the inexperienced girl. He seemed so confident and his forceful nature was beginning to come to light… all of which panicked Vi. He pinched her sensitive breasts and grunted with approval as she let out a breathy yelp. “I want you overstimulated and screaming,” he pressed. The level of excitement he displayed had begun growing exponentially. In another flash he had thrown her skirt to the floor and was out of his pants and boxers. 

Vilai’s eyes locked onto his swollen cock, and she swallowed the growing lump in her throat when she realized that it would soon be going in her. Briefly, she let her gaze fall to some substantial scars on one of his legs. They looked painful, and she wished she could do something to help, but she said nothing. This wasn’t the time, and though Barry had caught her eyeing his old wounds, he was grateful she didn’t bring them up. He hated having to explain that he’d gotten them from a devastating fall every time his bare legs were in view. He didn’t like thinking about it, so he opted to distract himself with the plaything in front of him. He dove back in toward her ample breasts and busied his mouth with her tender, pink nipples. She wriggled beneath him, growing lost in overwhelming sensation. Barry planned on bringing her right up to the edge and then fucking her off of it over and over again. He held himself up with his left hand and slid two fingers from his right deep into her slick and quivering heat. Vi moaned from the sudden entrance.

With the same skill she had experienced back in the break room, he plunged his digits into her relentlessly. Between the attention he was paying to her tits and continuous fondling of her pussy, Vi felt a complete loss of control. “Oh god, ha- fuck me! Pease! I need it!” She wailed, deciding she couldn’t remain quiet any longer.

This was music to his ears, but it could be better. “Who do you want to fuck you?” He asked while leading her closer to that sought after edge.

“Barry,” she panted. “I want Barry to fuck me!” She started to sound hysterical as she began to ride that sweet pulsating heat directly into the embrace of an orgasm. Sensing she was about to cum, the man stopped the onslaught on her body, got into a sturdy kneeling position, and swiftly guided the girl on all fours facing away from him. He wanted to go in deep, and in his experience, there was no better way than pounding a pussy from behind.

His dick was rock hard and practically dribbling with precum. He pressed his head into the hot entrance of her slick gash. She felt so good on his cock. Tight, warm, and wet. The three things that made up a truly perfect vagina. He spat several expletives as Vilai wailed in pleasure. “Shit... Your pussy… is… so…” he couldn’t get any more words out as he was carried away by the creeping sensation of pure pleasure. He bucked into her and dug his fingers into her hips.

Once they established a brisk rhythm, Barry gathered Vi’s arms behind her a restrained her by pulling her upper body up and back. He held onto her slight wrists with each of his hands, and bore into her, managing to go even deeper than before. 

Vilai, who was absolutely swept away by all of this, was approaching the point of no return. She had let go of all her inhibitions, and now both she and Barry shared the same goal; to cum over and over again until the sun came up. She could feel him pounding into her and breaking her bridal. He had completely taken ownership of her body. The sudden realization that she belonged to him sent Vi careening over the edge.

Her voice kicked up one final notch to where she was howling. Screaming incoherent sentences and begging for more. She felt the white light of absolute ecstasy overwhelm her. Vilai tensed everything in her body, from tip to toe, and came harder than ever before. 

Barry wasn’t far behind her, so once her pussy started to wildly pulsate, he was equally primed for blastoff. With a grimace distorting his face, he too was swept up by an orgasm unlike anything he’d ever experienced. “Motheerrrrrrr FuuuUUUuUUuUCkKkkk!” He bellowed. He clenched his jaw along with every other inch of his body as he filled Vilai with his cum.

The pair remained attached for several moments, clearly stunned at the veracity of the sex they had just shared. “Jesus Christ, girl,” Barry panted. He slowly slid his overly sensitized member from inside his new favorite plaything and then toppled over her. Satisfied, they both fell into a heap on the mattress, slippery with sweat. The blonde rolled off of Vilai and they both situated themselves on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah?” Vi asked, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.

“Yeah.” Barry answered, feeling completely at peace, but knowing full well he was going to want to do this again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Alright, that’s it folks. Extra dirty, right? Those of you that stuck around, hope you enjoyed yourselves. <3


End file.
